Naruto's Christmas miracle
by NARUxKYU
Summary: It's 2 days till Christmas, and Naruto is alone but a knock on his door might help (Rated M for sexual) chapter 3 is up
1. Naruto's foxy demon

It had been 2 days before christmas and Naruto has been all alone.

Naruto had been ready to chug a carton of eggnog. Huh... Here's to another lonely Christmas. He said as he chugged the nog and went to sleep. He started to when...

knock knock knock the door went. So Naruto went to go open the door when a women smacked her lips on his in a pationit kiss, Naruto didn't resist he just opened his eyes to see who was kissing him.

hmm... She has fox ears, red hair, blood red eyes with slits in them. He though until she broke the kiss, and she was panting like a dehydrated dog. Who... (blush) who are you and what was that for? He asked. **Who i am is not important, but I did that to show you that you are not alone.** She said with a rather sad and innocent tone. **Now naru-kun, here is my Christmas gift to you.** She said as she removed her jacket to reveal a fox-like women in a Christmas outfit.** Well aren't you going to unwrap your present.** She said and walked to him. Naruto started to feel his blood heat up in away he hasn't ever felt. But what he saw next made his pants bulge so tight he could draw blood down there, she started to suck on a candy cane. he was about to speak when she pushed him on his bed and started to trail her hands. Over his chest down to his belly where his seal would be, and down even further.

**hmm.. Someone's ready to play with their present.** She said and unzipped his jacket. but he started shaking in chills afraid she would freak out about his tattoos but instead she started pulling off his cloths till all he had was his boxers, then she drooled messily, gazing at her prize and started to jerk him off.

**are you enjoying your present. **_she said waiting for A answer but all she got was a moan._

_man (Pant) she sure can (pant) pleasure a man (pant) whoever she is. he thought but was halted when she stopped. she started to lick the tip of his "manhood". he gasped and bopped his head back._**  
**

_**What's the matter afraid of a little bad luck...** She said before she took about half of him in her mouth. She started to pick up the pace not noticing her tails popped out._

_hmm.. She has tails (grunts in pleasure) so good. He thought. but alas he was reaching his limits, he was going to release when she stopped and teased him playfully._

_**its ok this is your present, let it out, let it all out.** She said and put him back in her mouth. **Hugh.. Fuuuuuuuuuck I'm cumming**. He screamed in pleasure as he released his seed in her mouth._

* * *

He laid on his bed, as she curled up into a ball on him wrapping her arms and tails around him (like a blanket of fur). She started circling her finger around his right nipple with her fur all ruffled up and purring. Hugh.. Hugh.. Hugh.. That was amazing. He was panting. But she spoke as she continued to get on top of him. **Hugh.. Again you can't be (pant) serious**. He said trying to hide his erection. Suddenly she started to put her pussy up to his face. **Come on enjoy, and all your questions will be answered.** she said. With that he slipped his tounge into her entrance and licked her cave.** Hugh.. Oh my god don't stop.** _he started to speed up the pace. **gasp, harder.. Harder..**_she was reaching her orgasm. He stopped which made her whimper Bringing tears to her eyes.

**why'd you stop**. She asked trying not to ejaceulate. Pleasure me more and I'll continue. He said. She started to whimper, then took a deep breath and started to blow him. Hugh.. Oh sweet mama's. Your good, alright time to return the favor. He said as he took his hand and rubbed her clit. She gasped as her orgasm grew to the near end, and his wasn't to far behind.

I'm cumming fuuuuuck! He yelled. '0'

**me too let's cum together.** She said with relief that she could release.

, Aaaaaaaagh...

**AAAaaaagh**...

They climaxed and released they're juices on each others faces. Soon afterwords they laid they're on his bed with mixed juice puddles.

Naruto was the first to speak. That was fun (pant) but who. Are. You? He asked.

**Naruto please forgive me.** She asked with a sad face knowing how he would react.

who are you. Naruto asked getting concerned, (like you would when it's someone you love) Maybe it was something she did.

**my name is kyuubi-chan! **She blurted out wanting to get it over it knowing he would hate her after what they just shared. **If your mad, do with me what you want but know what we just shared is real. I'm sorry I was so mean to you before I thought about it and I thought I could trust you with my heart.** _she waited for him to explode but instead he kissed her. She saw him crying with tears and blushed._

_Kyuubi do you mean it, do you love me with all your heart? He asked her with a crying voice. **Yes (sniff sniff) but who would love a fox demon whore!** She was stopped By him hugging her like no tomorrow. i would, and I would never let you go. He said and kissed her on her forehead._

_**So (sniff) do you like what you see in me. **she said cheering up._

_after what we just did, I think you know the answer. He said teasingly._

_**so um do you wanna hold each other a little more.** She asked shy-fully, after all this time the nine-tailed fox that attacked the hidden-leaf, the person who caused Naruto so much pain. Was the person who finally got her love and a mate. And that matewas naruto himself. He walked over and held her in his arms._

_**so do you wanna take it to the next level.** she said With her hand curled around his chest under a orange robe. what did you have in mind sweetie. He asked. _

_**ill give you my mark! **She said with love lust._

_mark? He asked confused._

_**its a demon mark were when I bite my mate he will have my power, my chakra, and immortality. I'll warn you it will hurt, but the results will be worth it.** kyuubi said._

_naruto unzipped his collar and said. Do it! Naruto said and kyuubi walked over to him, bite down slowly trying to make little pain as possible. He slowly fell to the ground and on his neck formed a small fox with black,n,white fur. _

_Merry Christmas Naruto. Kyuubi said._

_Merry Christmas Kyuubi. Naruto said._


	2. When things heat up

Naruto woke up next morning as he tried to get up But something or someone stopped him. He turned and noticed a foxy kitsune was holding him, so he just laid there and awaited her beautiful awakening in the rising sun.. Later he felt a light movement of her tails fighting in his pants, and he just lost it trying not to sigh in pleasure but he then noticed kyuubi had woken up.

* * *

**morning kit. **She said with her tails stroking him off.

Hey my little kitsune. He said blissfully. She then leaned in and kissed him passionately. She then felt her tails get wet and sticky, Naruto just moaned.

i still can't believe it, kyuubi? He asked as she licked his seed off her tail. **Yes foxy-sama.** she replied.

that I just mated with a fox demon. He said trying not to bring any tears to her Eyes, she just giggled. **Is they're anything wrong with that Naruto.** She said concerned.

No it's just of all people to love me I didn't expect you, how did you fall in love with me anyway? He asked, she just walked up and gave him a peck on the lips.

**well, over the time I was watching you I've grown a little closer to you so I finally decided to give up all my chakra and keep the seal weak enough for me to be released and be with you, as I left i noticed it was near Christmas so I decided to give you my present early.** The words " present " made him recall that his pants were wet as hell.

oh yeah, well I love you kyu.. He couldn't finish when she gave him a passionate kiss with her hand on his bulge. **Now give me my present. **She said as she threw him on the bed and ripped up his pants. he nodded.

Oh god kyuubi your not serious are you! He said.

**yes, I'm sure I paid you mine now give me yours.** She said ass they positioned themselves. But he noticed she started to cry and look at him with a scared face.

am I your first? He asked with a sad face. **Yes, being locked up I haven't had anyone with me for thirteen years and...** She couldn't continue she was scared.

and...

**Naruto I'm in heat T-T. **She was scared of how he would react.

completely understandable, I'll be gentle I promise. He said in a comforting voice. She stopped crying and slowly slid down his member, she screeched but soon got happy and then up and down. **Harder... Harder... Oh my kami your good.** she could feel her orgasm going off and his wasn't too far.

kyuubi-chan. He screeched Releasing his seed in her.

**naru-kun**. She said as she released.

Soon they relaxed and laid down on the bed but Naruto spoke as if he forgot something.

oh crap i forgot to go shopping for the others. He said but kyuubi asked.

**how many do you have to buy for.** She asked wanting to help.

Well there is Sakura, sasuke, kakashi sensei, and tsunade. He said.

**well lets get a shower and go get em something.**

ok. Naruto said as he went first.

Ok someone give me ideas for the presents. And review.


	3. I regret to inform who loved this

Naruto's Christmas miracle will continue to who likes (angry face) my story

it will start two years after Naruto and kyuubi's " encounter " and they have been going non-stop wanting kits but they have failed every pregnancy test kyuubi took. But with someones help a very very cold Christmas can they have they're wish. Will have lemons.

work on it right away anybody who reads this I need some help so please pm me.

Oh and I am gonna do my best to give you guys a real lemon so I need help and give me names and how many kits you want them to have.


End file.
